A New World (Owari no SeraphSeraph of the End Cross Attack on Titan)
by Chaos Greymistchild
Summary: This my first work so don't expect it to be perfect. I don't own the characters and I might get them wrong. I would appreciate HELPFUL criticism. Enjoy. This happens WHILE the Moon Demon Company is on the suicide mission, and AFTER they find out about Eren, but BEFORE they find out about Annie. WILL EDIT WHEN COMPLETE! HAITUS
1. Prolouge

**A/N for those who don't know what A/N stands for, it is Authors Note. I will try to update at least once a week. Also, this is only my imagination! If you have complaints, deal with it. I highly recommend you read both mangas. All characters belong to the manga artists and not me. I only own the plot. Enjoy!**  
 **-**  
"Yuu! Stop messing around!" Shinoa Hiragi shouted, slicing through a vampire's neck. "Everyone get together!" The squad of five stood back to back defending each other from the onslaught. Suddenly a black hole opened up beneath them and they fell, back to back, still protecting each other.


	2. Chapter 1 - Interruptions

"Let the 55th Scouting Expedition begin!" Erwin the Commander of the Scouting Corp shouted, leading the charge out of Wall Rose and into titan territory. Levi rode to his right while Hanji rode to his left. "Erwin. There appears to be a group of people over there." Levi pointed wearing his customary bored face.

"What do they think they're doing this far out?" Hanji wondered.

"We'll have to get them." Erwin replied, shooting a green smoke into the air as Hanji did the same with a red smoke. Everyone veered towards the direction in which they'd shot the flares and bunched up. When they reached the people they saw that there was five people bunched together, back-to-back.

"Who are you?" Levi asked bluntly.

"Who are you?" The apparent leader asked back, just as bluntly.

"Erwin, the Commander of the Survey Corps." He hurriedly intervened before they would start fighting. The girl only narrowed her eyes.

"Shinoa!" A green-eyed, black-haired boy shouted, "We might have a problem here."

"What?" She asked turning around and catching the first sight of a titan.

* * *

MWHAHAHAHAHA! Cliffhanger... I feel bad now. I'll post another chapter today. Hope you enjoy!


	3. Chapter 2 - Powerful Strangers

Levi POV

I watched as the group of people sprang into action, literally. They were a strong group with good teamwork. Unfortunately, they did not know about the weak point and continued to target other areas of the body. They also worked as two different groups occasionally bumping into each other and wielding two completely different styles. They probably hadn't been working together long. I used my 3DMG to zip onto the head and slice the nape of the neck. The girl-Shinoa- continued to watch us suspiciously, Erwin more than Hanji and I.

"Shinoa Hiragi, Sargent, Moon Demon Company." She introduced, stepping up from the group.

"Percy Jackson, elected leader of Camp Half-Blood and onetime Praetor of the Roman Legion."

Erwin blinked in confusion. "Moon Demon Company? Praetor?"

"Shinoa stared at him startled slightly, then continued as if nothing had happened, "This is Yuichiro, Yuu," She pointed to the green-eyed, black-haired kid. "Shiho Kimizuki," A tall kid with black-rimmed glasses and pink hair. "Yoichi Saotome," Short brown-haired kid. "And Mitsuba Sangu." Lastly, a blondie with long hair and blue eyes.

Percy looked at him weirdly as well before following Shinoa's example, "Annabeth Chase, my girlfriend," He pointed to the blonde girl with grey eyes, just like mine I noted. "Leo Valdez, official crazy person," A dark-skinned person, unusual. "Jason Grace, technically my cousin," Blonde boy, "Piper McLean, his girlfriend" A brown-skinned girl with kaleidoscope eyes, startling to say the least. "Hazel Levesque, resident underground expert," A girl with even darker skin than both Leo and Piper and curly hair, a most unusual group of people. "And Frank Zhang, giant goldfish and Hazel's boyfriend." He was grinning as he pointed to the last member of their ragtag group the, tall, Asian kid who'd notified him before.

Finally when he finished Shinoa stepped forward, "Now, just who are you exactly?"

I stepped forward, liking the blunt and straight-forwardness in her, "Levi Ackerman. Corporal. Some people call me Humanity's Strongest Soldier" I pointed to Hanji, "That's Hanji Zoe, Squad Leader, she's the brains behind most of our newer theories on Titans."

"Titans?"

"The things that tried to kill you."

Her face turned thoughtful, "You remind me of Guren."

When she said that name the people she'd introduced tensed up. Percy's group started to comfort them. _Traumatic experiences_ , I thought.

Erwin coughed. "Sorry to break you two up," I scowled at him, "But we need to get back to the Headquarters. You can come with us." He continued addressing Shinoa. She nodded, albeit reluctantly and not before looking to Percy for confirmation to which he nodded.

* * *

To the Headquarters!


	4. Chapter 3 - To The Headquarters!

The Survey Corps rode back to Wall Rose with the five-man squad of the 'Moon Demon Company' ran along the ground, weapons out. Kimizuki was by far the fastest, racing along the ground ahead of the horses while not even hitting his top speed. After being told about the weak point, the team dispatched Titans with ease. They made it back to with no casualties.

The Rose gate opened and the group rode and walked in. For the first time there were no negative comments. Only stunned silence, and before long, positive mutterings. Erwin was able to tell all the townspeople that everyone came back alive.

"How is this? How do they all come back?" A voice cried from the crowd, "How?"

Erwin evaded the question, "I cannot answer that question until I report the . . . incident."

* * *

Thankfully, they reached the HQ with no further doubting interruptions.

Erwin sighed. "I'll go file that report now. The rest of you can go to the mess hall and grab something."

Everyone nodded, Sasha and Percy's group immediately ran to the mess hall in anticipation of food as everyone laughed at their antics.


	5. Chapter 4 - The Military Police

Sorry for this really short chapter!

* * *

Military Police Brigade, Headquarters, Wall Shina.

Nile Dok, Commander of the Military Police Brigade, slammed his hand onto the desk almost knocking over the report, the object of his fury. "How has _another_ group of powerful people appeared again!?" Slowly he calmed down enough to write a letter to Erwin.

To Erwin,

I have received your report and am taking this matter to court. After all, they could be dangerous. I will win this time. Those people will end up being executed. 10 days from the sending of this letter.

\- Commander Military Police Brigade


	6. Chapter 5 - Preparing for Court

"Shinoa! Percy!" Erwin shouted into the mess hall where Shinoa was entertaining everyone with stories of Yuu in school.

"Yes Erwin?" Shinoa asked standing up.

"I need to see you and your team in my office."

Shinoa nodded "We'll be there in a second."

* * *

"What did you want to tell us, sir?" Yoichi asked.

"You've," Erwin almost didn't want to say it, "Been ordered to court." He handed the letter to Yuu, who was the closest.

To Erwin,

I have received your report and am taking this matter to court. After all, they could be dangerous. I will win this time. Those people will end up being executed. 10 days from the sending of this letter.

Nile Dok, Commander Military Police Brigade

"Did he say _executed_?!" Kimizuki exclaimed. Leo started nervously fiddling with some wires.

"What does he mean this time?" Annabeth asked, picking up on that point.

Erwin coughed. "Last time they wanted to kill Eren because he is titan shifter and they didn't want him to go on a rampage which he didn't. He actually helped us regain Wall Rose after it fell to the Colossal Titan."

"Percy snorted "Some thanks **(1)**."

"Anyway, it says that the court will be held 10 days after the sending of the letter which is now in two days. So in two days I need all of you ready for court. I'm not going to say not to back talk since that will be nearly impossible for you lot, so I'm only going to say to try and cut down on it. Am I clear?"

"Absolutely." Shinoa said for the whole group. "But if anyone tries to lay a finger on anyone of us, I cannot stop the others from harming said finger. We made an oath, 'Family above all else'."

"We've been through an apocalyptic scale war." Percy interjected, "We will not be separated either."

"Very true."

* * *

 **(1) This just reminds me of the Olympians**


	7. Chapter 6 - Court

Aware of how powerful the group were, the court decided to have them sit on chairs instead of being chained to a pole.

"We are here to decide which way this group before us will go, to the Military Police and execution, or to the Survey Corps and freedom." The judge intoned. "First, I invite the representative of the Military Police to speak."

"This rag tag group should be executed before they turn on us. They are dangerous and powerful and should be killed to prevent anything happening in the future." Nile stated.

"I now invite the representative of the Survey Corps to speak."

Erwin stood up, "These people are immensely strong and would be an incredible asset while on expeditions. On our most recent expedition in which we found these people, we arrived back safely with no casualties."

"Does the Military-" The judge was interrupted by Shinoa when she stood up.

"Do we get a say in our lives or are we too beneath your notice as to be allowed such a luxury?"

"You do not-"

Shinoa simply charged on bulldozing the poor judge, "We have been together through wars and battles, we will _not_ be separated, and I cannot hold anyone accountable if this room gets trashed."

"What do you mean trashed?" Nile asked cautiously.

Shinoa gave an evil smile, "I mean, that none of us are going to go peacefully, have it on your own heads. Those that face no danger understand not the risks nor banding of battle." Shinoa sat down swiftly.

The poor judge was still having trouble collecting the last shreds of his dignity before Piper stood up, she opened her mouth but before she could speak Percy grabbed her arm and shook his head, and she sat down.

Then he stood up, "Me and my companions have survived through several wars of world destroying magnitudes and we will not be killed in this manner. Any effort to detain us will end in all of us fighting back. Any move we make will be with kid gloves. Just be aware of that if you challenge us."

The rest of the court battle proceeded with no further, neither side giving an inch. Finally, and thankfully - although it may have been attributed to Percy and Shinoa's speeches, Erwin won the case and the group proceeded out of court, successful.

* * *

What a boring chapter. Meh, it will get better.


	8. Chapter 7 - Training

This will be a short chapter. Extremely short.

* * *

"To test your abilities, you will go through a series of tests." Erwin carefully studied every face before him for any sign of complaint before continuing, "These tests will determine your strength, speed, and endurance, although Kimizuki won't have to undertake the speed test. The strength test will be a fight against Levi, the speed test against certain horses and soldiers, and the endurance test 50 laps around the circuit carrying heavy packs."

Yuu, Kimizuki, Mitsuba, Shinoa, and all of Percy's group beat Levi, something he was very pissed off about. He did beat Yoichi spectacularly though, due to him being a long-ranged attacker. Everyone in Shinoa's squad ran about the speed of an average person, except Kimizuki. Percy's group was fast. Faster than all the soldiers. The war they talked about probably lead to it. Everyone made it through the circuit.


	9. Chapter 8 - The 57th Scouting Expedition

Again, short. Extremely short.

* * *

"Open the gate!" Erwin commanded, "The 57th expedition outside the walls, start! Advance!"

Everyone charged their horses out of Wall Rose, exhilarated at the thought of winning back territory, and yet, apprehensive, that they might be the one to die, on this fateful day.

"10 metre class, approaching from the left!"

The defence squad killed it with ease.

"Advance! Advance! Advance!"

"To the lands infested with titans!

* * *

Sorry for making this really short, but I wanted to end this chapter at the same time as the manga, so really sorry. But it is a cliffhanger B)


	10. Chapter 9 - Beyond the Walls

"Formation for Long-Distance Enemy Detection, deploy!" Erwin shouted. Immediately, everyone split off in groups. Shinoa's squad and Percy's group were placed on opposite ends to cover as much ground as possible.

 _"It's kind of a long distance formation, semicircular in its front part, where participating soldiers are set apart at such an interval that ensures they can see in all directions. It allows us to widen the detection range as much as possible."_

A deviant class titan was running into the middle of the formation. Jason quickly flew around it and sliced off its nape.

They rode on, formation intact.

Then a female titan ran up, it was faster than the horses. Wait- a FEMALE TITAN?!

"Quick, dispatch it! It's going for Armin!" Cis and his squad leader zipped up to her nape, but before they could reach it, Cis was caught and crushed in her hand. Then she grabbed the other man's line and slammed him viciously onto the ground so hard that it left a crater.

Armin was horrified. Percy dropped back to Armin and only looked sad for the loss. Then the fleeting time they had to contemplate was over as the female titan caught up to them. Percy heard Armin, mutter to himself in shock, "She has 'intelligence'! Like the 'Colossal Titan', like the 'Armoured Titan', she's the same as Eren!"

"A human clad in titan flesh!"

* * *

Dun, dun, duuuuuuuuunnn!


	11. Chapter 10 - The Female Titan

"Split!" Armin yelled as the female titan drew closer. Nodding distractedly, Percy did so quickly, having learnt of Armin's good battle strategies. Suddenly, a giant foot came crashing down beside Armin's horse and he went flying into the air.

"Armin!" Percy cried and ran up to him, only to be confronted with a disturbing sight. The titan was on it's knees! Looking at his face! Evidently, she found him not to be the person she must have been looking for and continued towards the center of the formation, not before checking Percy of course.

"Percy!" There was a yell from their right. Percy turned to see Jason and Hazel running towards them while the rest looked out for titans and Armin squatted in shock. "We have to get word to Erwin." Jason said. This brought Armin out of his stupor.

"Jason, you will have to warn the Commander as you can fly, and will be the fastest to get there. Dammit! If only we had the Kimizuki!"

"Calm down. There is no need to get worked up. I'm sure we can deal with it." Percy soothed as Jason flew after the female titan.

"How can you do this?!" Armin yelled in emotional agony, "How can you be so cold-hearted?"

Percy's eyes darkened, "Look into my eyes and tell me I'm not grieving." Defiantly, Armin raised his head and met his eyes. He gulped and looked down again. Percy sighed, "Come on, let's get you out of here."

Hazel raised her arm, "Look, Reiner and Jean." They followed the path of her arm and visibly relaxed as they saw the two approach.

"Our right side is extensively damaged! We've lost scouts!" Reiner shouted as soon as they got within earshot.

"Dam this is bad." Percy ran his hands through his hair. Hazel appreciated the fact that Percy was still able to make jokes and smiled slightly.

* * *

Dam this is bad indeed. Deal with the cliffy guys. MWAHAHAHA


	12. Chapter 11 - Reiner and Bertholt

Reiner POV

A green flare reached up the on our right. I glanced at Bertholt, trying to signal with my eyes. He looked worried. We both stared anxiously in the direction Annie, the Female Titan, had gone. I'm pretty sure Percy noticed. These new people were far too perceptive. We, being Annie, Bertholt, and I, will have to deal with them before long.

Regardless, everyone began to head off in the direction of the flare. The olive-skinned, dark-haired boy seemed to be keeping an eye on me, I returned the favour, keeping an eye on him.

"We're heading towards the Forest of Giant Trees!" Bertholt shouted. Everyone was worried now, what was Erwin doing?

"Are you ok?" my watcher asked me. I must have looked positively sick with worry to them. Armin seemed to think me fine for my acting.

"I'm fine." I snarled, keeping them at an arm's length. The blondie, Ann-something I think, muttered something to Percy. He nodded and stopped his horse. Confused everyone else also slowed down.

"What are you two hiding?" he demanded.

I looked at him dumbfounded "Nothing."

He glared at me and I shrunk slightly. Those eyes were terrifying when glaring. He turned to Bertholt but he didn't reply to Percy's question, something I was inwardly grateful for.

Sighing through his nose, Percy relented. "We'll talk about this later." he warned. He kicked his horse into a canter, everyone followed, wondering about that conversation.

Then we saw the Forest.


End file.
